Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue.
Fluids removed during treatment with reduced pressure should be carefully handled. The fluids are typically collected in a fluid canister. The fluids in the canister may include bacteria that grows, and accordingly the bioburden can be significant. The fluids in the canister typically cannot be discarded as domestic waste and must be discarded as a biohazard.